


Two's Company, Three's a Crowd, Four's Too Much, and Five's Not Allowed

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Poly Simon [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3+1 Things, Blood Drinking, But Izzy Jace Alec and Raphael arent dating, F/M, M/M, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Polyamory, Simon is dating Raphael and Izzy and Jace and Alec, Simon-centric, Vampires, Werewolves, he rambles so much and they all find it cute, hi i like jace with piercings bye, i just want simon to be loved, i love clary and izzy plotting to get their brothers together, no incest!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9345296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Simon just has a lot of love to give.Three times Simon is asked out and one time Simon asks someone out





	1. Chapter 1

**Raphael**  
As soon as the whole ‘vampire’ thing happened, Simon took up residence at the Hotel DuMort. After all, he really had nowhere to go. He couldn’t go home- he didn’t want to put his mom and sister in danger. The Institute wouldn’t take him- after all, he was a Downworlder. The werewolves…were out of the question. So, he ended up at the DuMort.

It wasn’t too bad; they made sure he was fed- and the blood was good. He helped by being the vampire representative towards the werewolves, Seelies, Shadowhunters, and other Downworlders. He was busy, and well-fed, and had a home where he was excepted and didn’t have to hide his fangs.

It was actually pretty good. He was the happiest he had been in a long time.

It was really nice to be surrounded by people like him, both species wise and sexuality wise- many of the vampires and Downworlders he interacted with were queer.

There was no use hiding his sexuality. Everyone knew that Simon was pan. No one cared.

It was awesome.

Hanging out with Raphael was a plus too.

The older vampire was… surprisingly nice to Simon. Sure, he got frustrated by Simon, but even Simon got frustrated by Simon. He taught Simon how to control his vampiric side, how to hide his fangs, how to drink blood discretely. Simon, quite frankly, would be lost without him.

It had been a long day. He’d gone to talk to the werewolves about some dead vamps that had been torn apart.

It ended with him being attacked.

He barely got out before Luke came and ordered the pack off.

Simon was in his room when it happened.

Raphael opened the door to his room and walked in. “What happened to your face?” He asked, crossing the room in three long strides. He pressed a finger against the deep gash above Simon’s eyebrow. It almost reached from temple to temple. Dried blood was caught in his eyebrow.

“Wha- oh, this? Nah, it’s nothing. I got chased by the wolves before Luke called them off.” Simon said dismissively.

Raphael frowned and crossed his arms.

“It’s not nothing. Just because it won’t kill you doesn’t mean an infection won’t hurt like a bitch. I’ll be right back.” Raphael said before bolting out of the room.

Simon sat there, staring at the doorway. He was confused, and slightly concerned, but he decided to not worry about it. He trusted Raphael.

The older vampire returned a moment later, holding a first aid kit in his hand. He sat next to Simon on his bed, setting the first aid kit next to him. He opened it and grabbed a Band-Aid, a cotton ball, some hydrogen peroxide, and a needle and thread.

He doused the cotton ball and gently pressed it to the cut. Simon winced- he had always been a wimp when it came to pain, and becoming a vampire did nothing to change that.

Raphael began stitching the cut closed. He was very close to Simon, biting his lip in concentration. His eyes were very dark and very pretty.

Simon’s breath hitched.

“Sorry. ‘M almost done.” Raphael said, his voice gentle and his breath hitting Simon’s lips.

Simon surged forwards, pressing their lips together. His nose hit Raphael’s, and he was accidentally jabbed with the needle. Raphael almost fell off the bed but was able to catch himself before he fell.

Simon pulled back, his cheeks red. “Sorry! Sorry. Sometimes I act without thinking and… I’m sorry.” Simon sputtered, covering his mouth with his hand.

Raphael stared at him for a moment, eyebrows furrowed. His frown turned into a smile as he placed a hand on Simon’s shoulder.

“Oh, Simon. At least buy me dinner first. Or, let me buy you dinner.” He said, pressing another kiss to Simon’s mouth through his smile.


	2. Isabelle

** Isabelle **

Since Clary was still his best friend despite all the crazy shit that had gone on in their lives, he hung around the Institute a surprisingly large part of his day. He would go there at around 2 in the morning and leave at sun down.

He got to know the Shadowhunters quite well.

Jace still smiled when he started rambling and Alec still kind of hated him, but Izzy had warmed up to him even more than she had before. She started to teach him how to fight and offered to help him with his wardrobe.

Whenever his fangs would slip out near her, she’d laugh and make a joke about it. She treated him the same way she did when he was a Mundane.

“Hey, Simon, Izzy was looking for you earlier. She’s in her room.” Clary told him one day, He had shown up a few hours late, staying at the DuMort to help Raphael deal with some runaway kids that ended up at the hotel.

“Oh, sure, I’ll head over there.” His mind was reeling. Why did Izzy want to see him, and why did she have to be in her _room_ right now? He shook his head, trying to dispel the questions from his head.

He knocked on her door and was immediately greeted by a chirp of, “Come in!”

She was sitting on her bed, wearing a silky robe. Her lacy bra and panties were visible through the slightly open robe.

Simon’s heart leapt into his throat.

“Come here.” She said, gesturing him over. As he neared and tore his eyes away from her, he noticed the box sitting next to her.

“What’s that?” He asked, looking for any excuse to avoid looking at her.

“Oh! I got you a gift!” She said, thrusting the box into his hands. The box was slim and short, and not too long either. He looked at it wearily before opening it up and setting it on the bed.

Inside was the bracelet Simon had shown her _weeks_ ago. It was a thin strap of worn leather and it had a small Star of David charm on it. He grinned and picked it up.

“Hey! Thanks!” He said, a fang poking into his lip as he smiled and fastened it around his wrist.

“No problem! I remember you showing it to me and I know it’s your birthday next week.” She said, shyly brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “There’s something else in there.”

Indeed, there was. A small slip of paper as nestled into the bottom of the box, almost bent. He grabbed it and squinted at it in the dim light. His eyes widened.

“Oh my God! You didn’t!” He gasped, choking on the words, holding the slip of paper to his chest.

“Oh yes I did! You and I are going to see your favorite band next month.” She said, beaming. Her eyes were twinkling in the dim lighting, her grin pushing up the apples of her cheeks.

“I know that you’re with Raphael, but…” She suddenly got bashful, looking down and avoiding Simon’s eyes. “I was thinking we could make it a date.” She said, a blush settling over her cheeks.

“Yes. I’d love to. I mean, I’ll have to talk to Raphael but he’s cool with polyamory and shouldn’t have an issue with it. I’m still going to check, just to be a good boyfriend and… I’m rambling, aren’t I?” He said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s fine. It’s… cute.”


	3. Jace

** Jace **

Clary and Izzy were insistent on their brothers getting along. That included Simon and Jace, and Simon and Alec. They decided that Simon and Jace was the lesser challenge of the two, and tackled that first.

“Come _on_ Simon, you need to train! You haven’t in a few weeks! Izzy and I are busy- Alec is sending us on a mission. Either Alec or Jace can help you today.” Clary said, pulling Simon behind her. Well, she was trying to pull him along. She was failing pretty miserably, but Simon followed, just to humor her.

“Fine, fine. I’ll train with Jace. Can you let me go now? You’re hurting my arm.” He said, tugging his arm lightly away from Clary.

“Iz and I gotta go. Jace is in the training area. Love you!” She said, pecking a kiss to Simon’s cheek before dashing down the corridor.

He walked towards the training room, grumbling to himself as he wiped the lipstick print from his pale skin.

He looked up as he entered the training room and his breath caught in his throat.

Jace was practicing already, sparring with another Shadowhunter from the Institute. He was kicking the poor girl’s ass. He was shirtless and wearing a pair of compression shorts that hugged his body in all the right ways. His golden skin was glistening with sweat. The multicolored light from the stained-glass windows was reflecting off of his skin and the glinting steel of his piercings.

He noticed Simon with a grin as he tossed the girl onto the ground. He squatted down and whispered something to the girl before helping her up. He walked over to Simon and clapped him on the back.

“Hey, dude. Let’s get to work.” Jace said with a grin.

They sparred for a good three hours, Jace giving Simon pointers and demonstrating moves on him. Simon even managed to take him down a few times.

By the time they were done, they both desperately needed showers. They went their separate ways and met up in Jace’s room after they finished freshening up.

Simon was already in his room when Jace showed up, wearing only a towel slung low on his hips and his hair still wet.

“You didn’t even dry off? Dude, your beauty regimen must be so long.” Simon joked as Jace sat next to him.

“Fuck off, dude.” Jace said, absently scratching at his neck. He must have picked off a scab by accident, because suddenly, the delicious scent of blood was wafting through the air and invading Simon’s nostrils.

His fangs snapped out of his gums, slicing into his lip by accident. He clamped his mouth shut, determined to not show them to Jace. The Shadowhunter hadn’t seen them yet, and he didn’t want to weird Jace out or scare him off just when they were becoming friends.

Jace seemed to notice the vampire stiffen next to him, because he looked over with concern swimming in his bicolor eyes. “Are you okay, man?” He asked, placing a hand on Simon’s knee.

Simon nodded, ignoring the scent of blood assaulting him. Jace must have picked at a large scab, because he could now see the blood oozing from his neck, dripping slowly down tan skin. Simon cursed himself for having not had breakfast this morning.

Jace seemed to follow his line of sight, because he looked at his chest, then to Simon’s mouth, and then he grinned.

“Are your fangs out?” He asked, his eyes twinkling.

Simon nodded.

“Can I see them?” There was a hint of excitement creeping into Jace’s voice, almost like a kid in a candy store.

Simon nodded slowly. He hesitantly opened his mouth, allowing Jace to see the long white fangs and his split lip.

Jace leaned in close, his mouth parted in slight awe. His hands slowly rose, one coming to pull Simon’s lip up carefully, the other running along the edge of his fangs.

He nicked his finger on the end and cursed. Instead of withdrawing his finger, he ran it along his gum line, spreading his blood against his teeth.

Simon clamped his jaw down, attempting to draw back before he bit Jace. Jace, however, had different ideas. He used one hand to cup the back of Simon’s neck, pulling him closer, keeping him in place.

“Have you eaten today?” Jace asked, his voice soft, curious, almost worried. Simon shook his head.

“You can bite me.” He whispered, his eyes boring into Simon’s as he offered his wrist.

Simon’s breath caught in his throat.

“N-no, I can’t.” He said, his voice shaking.

“It’s okay. You need food. Come on, bite me.” It was almost like Jace was goading him, egging him on, almost like he was _daring_ Simon to bite him.

And bite him Simon did.

He grabbed Jace’s arm and sunk his teeth into his pulse, biting hard and deep. Mouthfuls of blood splashed onto his tongue, spilling down his throat, warming his core.

Jace grabbed him roughly, his nails biting into Simon’s shoulder. He gasped, his breath hitching slightly when Simon’s fangs slid into his wrist.

“Oh God, did I bite you too hard?” Simon asked, carefully extracting his teeth from Jace’s veins.

“No. You’re good. That was… good.” Jace answered, his voice wavering. He sounded desperate, breathless. “How did I taste?” He asked, his pupils blown wide as he stared at his bleeding wrist.

Simon, without thinking, kissed away the blood oozing from the two small wounds. “You tasted good. Like, _really_ good. Probably the best I’ve ever had.” He answered, the words slipping out before he could stop them.

“I’ll let you bite me again,” Simon’s fangs ached at those words, “If you go out with me.” Jace said with a dumb, shit eating grin on his face. He was proud of himself, Simon would tell.

“Fine.” Simon answered immediately.

Jace’s grin grew. “Then go right ahead.”

Simon was grinning as he bit into Jace’s wrist again.


	4. Alec

** Alec **

It took a long time for Simon and Alec to become friends. For the longest time, they couldn’t stand being in the same room.

Well, Alec couldn’t stand being near Simon.

Simon, on the other hand, was intrigued by the eldest Lightwood. There was something about him- his dark runes burned into honey skin, dark hair that was always perfect, green-brown-hazel eyes, the occasional smirk he gave- that pulled Simon in, drawing him closer and deeper into the whirlpool that was Alexander Lightwood.

It was actually Jace that forced them together.

He was tired of seeing his brother and his boyfriend argue and avoid each other, tired of hearing the empty threats and insults that they hurled at each other.

So, he decided to do something with the help of Izzy and Clary.

It took a lot of planning, but eventually they ended up getting them in the correct situation.

Clary knew that Simon tended to ramble and say things he meant but didn’t mean to say when he was stressed. Jace and Izzy knew that Alec tended to be more open when he was tense.

So, with some help from Luke, they arranged a stressful scenario. That meant getting Alec and Simon cornered, without many weapons and no way out.

“Shit! Where’s Luke? Fuck!” Simon muttered, gripping his hair in his hands.

Alec was standing next to him, tense and stoic, clearly trying to calculate a way out. His eyes were darting back and forth, looking at the werewolves around them, the shipping container behind them, the open night sky above them.

“Simon! We need to get up there!” Alec exclaimed, pointing at the towering stack of shipping containers near them, his voice slightly raised to be heard over the growling of the wolves and Simon’s ragged breathing.

“Okay. Okay. I can climb up there. I… I might be able to carry you up there? I don’t know? I’ll try though! Okay…” Simon rambled, chewing on his nails as he examined the shipping container.

He carefully wrapped an arm around Alec’s waist. The Shadowhunter gripped his hip, surprised at the sudden contact. The wolves began growling louder, edging closer.

Simon carefully began to climb the stack of containers, gripping Alec about as tight as Alec was holding onto him. The heat pouring off of Alec was warming his cold skin, and Alec’s breath on his neck was raising goosebumps across his pale skin.

He managed to get to the top of the stack, setting Alec down next to him as he steadied himself. He took a deep breath despite his lack of need for oxygen. Alec bent at the waist, placing his hands on his knees in order to steady himself.

After taking a moment to compose themselves, they made their way back to the Institute after they called Luke to get the werewolves off of them.

The run back to the Institute was tense, filled with a silence that permeated the air, weighing down on Simon until it felt like he was running through molasses. It felt like his lungs were filled with acid, burning his alveoli, slowly suffocating him.

They arrived at the Institute, collapsing onto the nearest bench as soon as they got inside. Alec shed his jacket, rubbing his sweat slick neck. Simon sat there, knee bouncing aggressively, chomping on his fingernails, which were already almost nonexistent.

“I like you. A lot.” Simon blurted.

Time froze.

Simon was aware of his own breathing, of Alec’s breathing. He could hear the thick swallow that Alec made, the sharp inhale.

“Shit, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to say that! I mean, I meant it, but I didn’t mean to blurt it out and now this is really awkward. Please don’t hurt me.” Simon prattled, the words flowing from his mouth before he could stop them.

“Stop.” Alec’s voice was thick and shaky. His breathing was ragged, and his hands were clenched into fists.

Simon flinched.

“Shit, man. I… yeah, I like you too.” Alec was almost silent, his words barely audible above the sound of his breathing and the small din of the room.

Everything froze again. It felt like the world was falling out from under Simon, except he felt so heavy that he couldn’t fall.

He was brought back to reality by Alec getting up to leave.

“Let me take you somewhere. On a date. Please.” Simon rambled, his knee bouncing so ferociously that it was a blur.

Alec spun on his heel, hazel eyes boring into Simon’s brown ones. He stalked closer, one loud step after another, until he was towering over Simon, standing between his thighs. He tipped Simon’s chin up using a strong finger. Simon looked up, searching Alec’s features for a sign, any sign that he hadn’t fucked up.

“Sure.” Alec said, voice soft, gentle as he pressed a small kiss to Simon’s forehead.

With that, he turned and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm restingwitxhface on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
